


when you sleep do you dream of me?

by orphan_account



Series: 30 weeks of writing prompts [16]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dreams and nightmares are all too familiar to ricky goldsworth (week 16 of my 30 weeks of writing prompts challenge: dreams/nightmares)
Relationships: Ricky Goldsworth & C.C. Tinsley, Ricky Goldsworth/C. C. Tinsley
Series: 30 weeks of writing prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495385
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	when you sleep do you dream of me?

Before Ricky met C.C. Tinsley, he still struggled with having intense dreams. His dreams had always been shockingly realistic ever since he was a young boy so he always thought it was normal to wake up every morning with the ability to recall the most vivid aspects of his dream. The dreams only increased in intensity when he grew up and the nightmares did as well.

Especially when he was a young child, he was particularly terrorized by nightmares so he constantly had night terrors, which probably should have worried his parents if his parents weren’t constantly sneaking out of the house in the dead of night to murder people. Eventually, the night terrors disappeared but the intensity of his nightmares continued to rise with the intensities of his dreams. 

There was no specific reason that Ricky could attribute to his vivid dreams and nightmares. Maybe there was something in genes that coded for “super intense dreams and really scary nightmares” or maybe Ricky’s brain was just weird (the latter was probably true). 

When Ricky was young, his intense dreams and nightmares were never too realistic; but when Ricky started getting involved in his parents’ business, it came as no surprise that the dreams were more realistic and more relevant to his life. He could still recall the nightmare he had after murdering his first victim.

Ricky had found himself in a graveyard that was empty except for a single tombstone. He had walked towards the tombstone to get a better look at what the engraving read and the moment that he realized that the name of his victim was engraved into the stone, a hand shot up out of the gravestone, splitting it perfectly in half. Ricky was frozen in place as the skeletal hands pushed up out of the ground along with an entire skeleton and when he tried to move, he could only move his head. In the dream, he glanced down at his legs and saw that he, too, was a skeleton and his dream burst into a bright white light just as the victim’s bony fingers wrapped around his skeletal ankles. Ricky woke up from the dream with the impression that he had somehow died while dreaming and was now in hell but to his disappointment, he was still stuck on Earth.

The nightmares that followed that skeleton night were often to the same effect and Ricky was getting tired of constantly waking up drained because the intensity of the nightmares seemed to drain him of energy and ironically, sleep was supposed to replenish your energy. As Ricky waded deeper into the depths of the organized crime world, the frequency of his brighter, light-hearted, and hopeful dreams decreased drastically. Nights were Ricky didn’t wake up in a cold sweat or screaming were a rarity and he was aware that this condition was probably not good for his health.

Then, C.C. Tinsley stumbled into Ricky’s life and brightened his entire world with his adorable dorkiness and innocent determination. Technically, Ricky was the one who found C.C. but C.C. didn’t need to know that. C.C. was involved in a case where Ricky’s old friend was the main suspect and as a favor, Ricky decided to kill C.C. so he could drop the case but as Ricky watched C.C. through the slotted shutters concealing part of his office, he just couldn’t bring himself to kill him. 

In the warm orange glow of the lamp on C.C.’s mahogany desk illuminated C.C.’s smile as he laughed, leaning against the edge of the desk while talking on the phone. He was ridiculously tall and even from afar, Ricky could tell that he would have to stand on his tippy toes in order to press a kiss on his cheek. He was wearing a trench coat that was probably taken straight from the set of a crime show and his smile melted Ricky’s heart into a mushy, molden mess. There were brief lapses in his conversation where C.C. wrote something down on his notepad with a focused expression on his face but even then, he still somehow managed to look stunning.

Later on, when C.C. recounted the story of how he met Ricky, he always started by stating that it was absolute luck that he bumped into Ricky on his way out of the office late at night and Ricky always smiled because he knew that it wasn’t a coincidence. Ricky was so smitten that he waited for C.C. to walk out of his office and “accidentally” ran into him. C.C. was obviously flustered and embarrassed to have run into Ricky but Ricky assured him that it was fine and handed him his briefcase that he had dropped during the interaction and sneaked a note with his number and name into C.C.’s hand. 

C.C. figured out what he was supposed to do with the information and later that night, he texted Ricky right before Ricky went to bed. Then, Ricky delayed sleeping for another hour because he decided to have a conversation with C.C. over text. 

That night was the first night in literal years where Ricky didn’t have a dream. He simply fell asleep and woke up the next morning without waking up in the middle of the night. Ricky felt more awake than he ever had, even when he took melatonin or any drug that was meant to solve his problem of restless sleep.

Maybe that’s why Ricky took C.C. home after their first date together. Ricky never took anybody back to his place because he didn’t really want to hook up with somebody who would end up hearing him scream in his sleep. But with C.C., Ricky had a feeling that he wouldn’t wake up from nightmares. Obviously, Ricky wasn’t expecting to bring C.C. home but one thing led to another and C.C. ended up in Ricky’s bed, not that Ricky was complaining. Ricky also didn’t complain when C.C. decided to stay overnight and he definitely didn’t complain when C.C. rested one arm around Ricky’s waist when he fell asleep. 

Ricky was not used to the warmth of having somebody next to him when he slept but the feeling was comforting so he decided not to fight it. When he fell asleep, he had a calming dream that he couldn’t recall and woke up with a smile on his face. He didn’t know how his dreams suddenly lost their sharp intensity but he realized that C.C. was probably the reason why he no longer feared his dreams. 

With every date that Ricky had with C.C., he almost never had nightmares associated with his work. They decided to establish their relationship somewhere along those many dates but the fiery passion that sparked their love never subsided. One day, after a particularly romantic date where C.C. took Ricky to have dinner by a beautiful river, Ricky had the most wonderful dream of his life. 

In his dream, Ricky woke up in a king-sized bed with C.C. next to him. He got up and got dressed into casual clothes, which he only ever wore on rare occasions when he wasn’t out on business, and as he made breakfast in the large yet organized kitchen, C.C. walked in and pressed a kiss of Ricky’s cheek before grabbing the mug of coffee that Ricky had brewed for him. The kitchen was located next to a set of sliding glass doors and Ricky could see a colorful garden with blooming flowers outside of the house. 

While Ricky put bread into the toaster, he heard C.C. call out two names and footsteps came running down the stairs. Ricky scooped the scrambled eggs out of the pan and into three plates carefully and two children, a girl and a boy, ran to chairs next to the dining table with wide smiles on their faces. He placed the plates down and the children grabbed the forks without any hesitation and wolfed down the food. Ricky smiled at their food-induced joy and he felt C.C. wrap his arms around his shoulders. The dream faded as Ricky woke up with tears in his eyes because of how blissful he felt in that dream. 

That dream provided hope for Ricky that one day he could have that future and prompted him to open up to C.C. about his job. Being a detective, C.C. was concerned to hear that Ricky made a living off doing shady stuff but he decided that they could keep their work lives separate while still being part of each other’s personal lives. So, C.C. and Ricky decided to move in together.

Although C.C. acted as Ricky’s dreamcatcher, in the way that he warded off intense dreams and nightmares, Ricky still occasionally had some pretty vivid dreams or nightmares that would cause him to wake up. Ricky let C.C. know so he wouldn’t be alarmed if he woke up screaming at 2 am. Surprisingly, Ricky’s first nightmare occurred two weeks after he and his boyfriend moved in together.

In his nightmare, he was forced to watch as C.C. was burned alive at stake for a crime he didn’t commit. The fire was so realistic and the flames roared louder than the pounding of his heart. The worst part was that when Ricky tried to reach through the fire to help C.C., his hand disappeared through the body as if he was a ghost. The pain on C.C.’s face was heart-wrenchingly realistic and Ricky woke up feeling like he was suffocating. During his nightmare, Ricky must have screamed because C.C. was awake and he wrapped his arms around Ricky’s shaking body.

Ricky was extremely overwhelmed by the vividness of the dream but C.C. stayed calm and helped Ricky calm down as well. Obviously, Ricky felt guilty for waking up his boyfriend just because he had a nightmare but C.C. didn’t seem bothered at all. In fact, C.C. had jokingly asked, “What was so scary about your dream? Did you dream that I became an octopus and strangled you?”

“Definitely that,” Ricky laughed as he nestled closer to C.C. and after a little bit, he drifted off to sleep in C.C.’s arms, feeling safe and sound knowing that he had somebody who would help him fight off the imaginary demons in his nightmares so he could live in his untroubled dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr[@luckysam78](https://luckysam78.tumblr.com/)! my bfu sideblog is [@tinsley-goldsworth](https://tinsley-goldsworth.tumblr.com/)! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
